


The Truth

by ferian_gap



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Dragon Age Quest: All That Remains, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Post-All That Remains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferian_gap/pseuds/ferian_gap
Summary: Hawke mourns the death of her mother, and Fenris visits to try and comfort her.





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is the fifth time I've rewritten this fic; it never seemed right until now.

He did not love her, or at least that's what he told himself as he left.

But a week later he walked back into her manor, about to give what he already knew would be a sorry attempt at comfort. He found her in her room, her cheeks red and eyes puffy. No, this wasn't right. Hawke was the strongest person he knew. Hawke did not cry. “I don't know what to say, but I am here,” he tried. 

She took a deep breath and let it go. _Not annoyance,_ he told himself. _Just grief._ “Just say something, anything,” she pleaded. 

••• 

Dignity be damned. She just wanted someone to talk to, and if that meant begging him to stay, she would do it this time. He walked out on her before, she understood why, but he couldn’t leave her now. She supposed he knew she needed someone, that's why he must have come. “They say death is a only journey. Does that help?”

 _No._ “I suppose they say you go back to the Maker when you die.”

“I've heard that, too.” The bed dipped next to her as he sat. She was thankful that he was here, that she didn't have to be alone, but a heaviness still gnawed at her. The dead weighed her down, they had since her father died, then Carver, then Bethany, and now her mother. She was the last Hawke. _Hawke._ That's what he called her. She hardly felt worthy of the name, but he didn't seem to care. He didn't really seem to care about much at the moment. Not the fact that she had been crying, or that she had practically begged him to speak. No, he said what he could, which wasn't much, but stayed to offer a shoulder to cry on. 

She did not love him, or at least that's what she told herself as he sat by her side.


End file.
